


Scooby Doo mystery incorporated

by KadyC



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009)
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/F, I've been waiting to do this story for a while now, Reader is Fred's Twin, Reader-Insert, basically every chapter will be an episode, i'm not sure what else to tag, read if you want, reader - Freeform, will follow the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadyC/pseuds/KadyC
Summary: This story will follow the Scooby Doo mystery incorporated storyline, but with the added bonus of you being inserted in the story. I noticed that there wasn't any fics for this pairing, plus I love this show so I figured why not just make a fic to solve both problems.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Beware the Beast from Below

You and the gang all reach up and high five, while excitedly chattering and celebrating, solving your recent case. You and your twin brother Fred low five while Velma crosses her arms and smugly states "Another msytery bites the dust."

"Way to go, gang!" Says Fred giving the gang a thumbs up. "Let's go celebrate!" States Daphne while doing a little happy dance. You all turn to leave as Scooby says "Yeah celebrate." You and the gang only walk about four steps before Sheriff Bronson Stone slams the jail cell door closed, "Better idea."

"Awe come Sheriff." Angrily grumbles your brother. "Yeah we just did your job," you complain trying to defend yourself and the gang. "Just cork it. You see this badge? Know why it's here? " Questions Sheriff Bronson pointing to you and your brother. "It came with the shirts?" Sarcastically answers Velma. "It's here because if there's a crime, I solve it." Corrected Sheriff Bronson as he turns and walks away. You sarcastically grumble out " Really then why are we always doing your job for you?"

"Oh and by the way." Says Sheriff Bronson as he opens the door to leave the room, " I've called all your parents, who by now, I have on speed dial." As you all cringe, he laughs as he finishes " Oh, are you in trouble. Especially you two, Fred and (Y/N). Say hi to dad, the Mayor." He says with a menacing tone as he leaves the room.

You all slump against the jail cell as what he says sinks in. "Just once it would be nice if someone thanked us for solving a mystery," sighed Dapne. "Good thing we're not in this to be liked." Answers Fred. "Too soon Fred, too soon," you says as you all turn to glare at him. "Maybe that didn't come out quite right." He try's again after he realizes you are all glaring at him. 

"Solving mysteries-" "And building traps." You finish for your brother, while watching him tie his ascot. You and your brother were trying to explain to your dad about kids were into these days but he just wasn't listening. "That's 2 things Fred and (Y/N)." He answers. "You know what we mean, we just want answers. Is that wrong?" Questions Fred. 

" Tickling chin whiskers Fred. The Mayor's kids are supposed to set an example." Complains your dad. "We are trying, dad. In fact, just yesterday, we entered one of our traps in the district science fair." You deflat as you finish your sentence, "It was rejected for not actually having anything to do with science, but-" 

Your dad grabs both of your brother's and your shoulders, "I just don't want you guys to make a mistake you'll regret." Your dad says cutting you off. "You mean like making a bad trap?" Questions Fred. "No!" Your dad angrily exclaims. "Life is not all about traps. It's also about-" The rest of your dad's rant falls on deaf ears as you and Fred tune him out.

Since the van is yours and Fred's, you guys like to take turns driving based on whoever feels like it that day. Today Fred decided to drive so it was you and Daphne sitting in front with Scooby Doo sticking his head out the window, and the rest of the gang in the back as usual. You could hear Velma and Shaggy whispering in the back, but you didn't want to infiltrate their privacy so you ignored them. Instead you turned toward Daphne, and whispered "Goodmorning, you look pretty today." While smiling. She blushed and started to say, "Thank you (Y/N)-" but she was cut off.

You all scream while Fred slams on the breaks as the manwhole cover suddenly goes flying into the air. You guys watch as it cuts into the ground as if it were paper. You all turn quickly when something hidden by the green smoke starts growling. As it starts to walk closer, you hurry and roll up the window, just barely making it before it slams its hand on the window. You all jump back in fear and watch as the monster shoots goo out of its arms, shoving the Mystery Machine all around. 

"Zoiks!" Laughs Shaggy nervously, "Like, what was that?" You and Fred get out of the van and excitedly exclaim "It looks like a mystery to me!" In unison. "And I think that's just a little more important than school." He says, and you two start dashing off toward the open hole to the sewers, as the rest of the gang follows.

As you guys are walking, you and Fred shine the flashlights around looking for clues. Both of your flashlights fall onto 4 green barrels with glowing green stuff coming out of the sides. "These are military-" states Velma as she gets closer to get a better look. "From the oxidation, probably 30, 40 years old. " She finishes. 

As the gang moves closer to look at the barrels, you notice Daphne's continuing to walk past the barrels. After remembering how danger pron Daphne is, you decide to walk with her. "Hey." She says after noticing something gleaming in the light of her flashlight. As you two approach, the mysterious objects, you think it is some sort of large key. 

"(Y/N), look I found something." She picks up the key shaped object, and presses the button. As the locket opens, it starts to plays music and reveals a picture of a teenaged boy and girl. "For such a pretty picture, they sure chose some creepy music." You scoff, you turn and call out to your brother to come over and look at the locket. 

"Mmm. Could be a clue." Fred answers once he reaches you two. You turn back to Daphne, smiling "Good work, Daph." She chuckles bashfully, "Thanks (Y/N), you are so sweet." You hear her gasp once she notices that you and Fred have already walked away searching for more clues.

You and Fred are almost back to the gang by the time you hear her call after you, " It's ok. We can talk later." Not even seconds later you all begin to hear a dripping noise. In unison you all turn toward the source. "Are those people stuck to roof of the cave?!" You exclaim in surprise and fear. You and Fred turns toward each other and say in unison, "We have to call dad."

Back on the surface after the police arrive, you guys watch as EMT's pull the goo zombie out of the sewer on a stretcher. "You see what happens when you kids stick your noses where they don't belong? People get cocooned!" Angrily exclaims Sheriff Bronson. "I'm not sure how bodies being found relates to us being the bad guys, but okay." You sarcastically reply. "Like man, we found them that?" Shaggy says speaking up. Daphne try's to also add "Sheriff there was a monster- " but Bronsom cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Quiet, from this point forward, this is a crime scene and future tourist attraction. Stay out of it." He warns before he walks away. Velma angrily exclaims holding up a fist, "I got his stay out of it right here." You and Fred look at each other, deciding to do something before she actually tries something. "Let us talk to him," answers Fred as you and him turn and walk towards Bronson.

"Everyone in the van!" You yell as you start running towards the van with the car keys while Fred is running after you carrying one of the goo zombies. "I thought you were going to talk to him?" Questions Shaggy. "He wasn't in a listening mood." Answers Fred. "So you two stole a body?" Asked a shocked Velma. "Rockin'." "Don't worry we know just who can help us." You say as your driving away.

You and Fred walk into Professor Rafflo's classroom, carrying the goo zombie. "Professor Rafflo, we need you help." Asks Fred. Once everyone notices the body and starts screaming, you whisper to your brother "We probably should have waited to bring this in here huh?"

You and the gang watch as Professor Rafflo examines the body. "Is he-" Shaggy nervously gulps but before he can finish his question, the Professor answers "No. He is alive. But be appears to be in some sort of Dehydrated stasis. I don't quiet know what that means. But I'm guessing it is temporary." "You can dehydrate people like astronaut food?" You whisper to Fred, he shrugs in response.

"Do you know what could have done this?" You hear Daphne ask but you don't hear the response as you rush to help Scoob who is being attacked by an angry squirrel. Once you finally get the squirrel off Scoob, you and the rest of the gang are being rushed out the door my your brother as he says "What do you think, we stole a body?"

You and the gang are eating Fruitmeier and speculating what it could possible be, when Shaggy reminds you guys that it is a secret. You guys watch in disgust as Shaggy and Scooby begin to slurp down the weird substance. 

As you and the gang are leaving Fred states "If that cocoon does turn out to be organic, we might have a real honest-to-goodness monster in Crystal Cove." You turn to Fred excitedly says "We could be the first ever Twins to trap a real monster." Jumping on board with this theory Velma states "My guess? The cocoon is a multicelled mutation, probably a a result of radiated allotropes and free radical implosion. What do you think Shaggy?" You watch as she tries to hold his hand only for him to run off shouting about getting more Fruitmeiers. 

"Velma, is there something going on between you and Shaggy?" Daphne questions Velma after watching that display also. "No. Absolutely nothing. Why would anything ever be going on between me and Shaggy?" Velma bites out bitterly before she walks away. "Well that awkward." You says scratching the back of your neck. "I'm gonna go back and sure Shaggy and Scoob Scoob don't get into too much trouble. (Y/N) just come back and get me when your ready." Fred announced walking away also.

Daphne turns toward, "well, looks like it's just us, all alone." "It appears so." You reply smiling awkwardly. As you two start to head back towards the van Daphne speaks up again, " Maybe we could go for a drive, and talk about that locket I found." She sighs dreamily, "I wonder what it would be like to get such a romantic present." You laugh, "That locket does look good on you but, come on, I know you don't care about such girly things. Come on I'll drop you off at home so I can come back and pick up Fred so we can start working on our trap."

After you and Fred heared that Professor Rafflo had been turned to a goo zombie you guys fled to the station with Angel Dynamite. You and Fred couldn't help but feel as if it was your guys fault. The gang having finally came for you too, walked in and Daphne came by and laid her hand on your shoulder to comfort you. "We stole the body and Professor Rafflo paided the price-" Fred somberly stated. "We should have listened to our dad and stayed out of any new mysteries." You finished for him. "We all stole that body, Fred and (Y/N)." Reassured Velma. "Well actually-" Shaggy tried to correct her but Velma elbowed him. 

"Okay fine yes, we all took part Freddy and (Y/N). Shaggy corrected himself. Daphne leaned down next you, "The (Y/N) and Fred Jones I know, have never backed down from a mystery in your guys lives." "We've got nothing!" You and Fred shouted in unison. That apparently being the last straw for Velma, she said "Man and woman up you too, we still have our first clue the cocoon. I brought a sample-" But she suddenly stopped mid sentence of whatever she was going to say and instead shouted, "Scooby, what are you doing?" 

You could hear Scoob across the room reply with, "What it's Fruitmeier's." Followed by the returning sounds of the cocoon being slurped down. You scrunched your face up in disgust, before the sentence fully processed. "Check it out, if that dog mutates, I'm putting it down, dig?" Angel replied. "Like hold on, I get it." You and Fred both glanced up to see what Shaggy was talking about. 

You watched as Shaggy walked over to the cocoon sample and stuck his finger in it, then put it in his mouth. "Ewww!" Everyone exclaimed in horror. "No, you guys, it's Fruitmeier's. The cocoon is made of the same stuff as Fruitmeier's dessert." Shaggy said defending himself. "What?" You all replied confused. You and Fred and everyone got up to try it for yourselves. But before you went to try some, you turned to Shaggy and threatened "If doesn't taste like Fruitmeier's and is actually disgusting, I will eat all of your snacks including the emergency ones you keep in the van." Shaggy gulped nervously.

You all dip your finger in "cocoon" and try it. To yours and everyone else's relief, especially Shaggy's it did taste like Fruitmeier's. "They are right. But if the cocoon is made of Fruitmeier's dessert-" Daphne starts, "That means we can capture the monster, we can have our own stop. And we can have an endless supply of Fruitmeier's dessert. Oh, boy." Finishes Shaggy already dreaming about it.

You sigh, "No, that means that the slime monster isn't actually a monster at all." "What do we know about Franklin Fruitmeier?" Questions Fred. 

You and the rest of the gang plus Angel gather around the computer as Velma searches for information about Franklin Fruitmeier. "Franklin Fruitmeier showee up in town out of nowhere about 2 months ago. Before that nothing." "Either he was a wold class spy or he is trying very hard not to be found. You add. "He's hiring right now for female servers." Reports Velma. "That's our in." Says Fred. "If the girls get a job at Fruitmeier's, they can snoop around and find out more." Adds Shaggy. You laugh, think about how he thinks he won't be one dressed as a female. "Great idea Shag." Replies Fred.

You try to stifle your laugh as you look at Scooby and Shaggy dressed as girls. "You guys look great." You say trying to reassure them. "Umm this isn't exactly what I had in mind. Why are Scooby and I dressed like girls, when Velma, Daphne , and (Y/N) are girls?" Questioned Shaggy. "Yeah. My skirts too tight." Said Scoob agreeing with Shaggy. "Because nobody can pull off those outfits quiet like you guys can." You said trying to be helpful. You thought they accepted your answer but then Daphne cut in and said "Because we refused." Which caused Shaggy and Scooby to angry huff.

As you guys watched Fruitmeier's leave, you guys knocked on the door and Shaggy and Scooby let you in. "Alright gang fan out-" Started Fred. "See if you can find anything that will link Fruitmeier's to this monster." You finished for him. 

You walked off to the counter looking at some Fruitmeier's that stained the surface. "What is this stuff made out of?" You thought to yourself. 

You rushed over as you heared Daphne calling for you to help her after she got locked in the closet. You, Fred, and Velma tried to force open the door but it wouldn't budge. "We could try breaking it Dow-" you started, but before you could finish Shaggy and Scooby slammed into the door effectively breaking it down. You laughed, "Well that's one way to open the door." "Are you two insane?" Questioned Velma."Monster, like right behind us!" The three of you turned to see the monster but there was nothing there.

"Monstsr? There's no monster." Fred said turning back confused. "Guys where Daphne? She was behind that door before you broke it down, where did she go?" You questioned after remembering why you guys were standing in front of a closet. You all walked into the closet shouting "Daphne!" 

"Here, I'm down here!" You heard Daphne reply but you weren't quiet sure where "here'" was until you realized her voice was coming from the hole in the ground. Once you and Fred moved the boxes out of the way, you could see Daphne. "I'm ok. But you better get down here. I think I found something."  
You quickly jumped down asking if anything was hurt and making sure she was okay. Even though it was a small fall it didn't stop you from having a strange feeling of worry come over you.

After everyone gets into the hole you guys begin looking around. You were about to mention how you are pretty sure this is the same cave you guys were not to long ago but Fred beat you to it. "It must run right under Fruitmeier's" Velma added on. "And check this out-" Stated Daphne, "Someone's been digging." "But what are they digging for?" You question. "Hold on." Replied Velma, "According to my GPS program, the hole is only 20 yards from Fruitmeier's. That would put us-" "Directly under Crystal Cove bank." You and the gang finished in unison. 

"But dude why would a slime mutant, bust a hole through Fruitmeier's to get into a bank?" Questioned Shaggy. "Maybe it's hungry." Answered Scooby. "Yeah hungry for money." Replied Fred. "Nice one." You say as you high five your brother. "I smell a trap coming on." Said Velma looking at you and Fred. 

You and Fred watch as the moster is walking is walking around. "Hey ugly-" started Fred, "Over here." You finish as you both run out waving you arms to get the monsters attention. "Man this must be how Shaggy and Scooby feel always being bait" you thought to yourself before Velma popped up to distract the monster next. Everything was going according to the plan until the trap didn't work right. The slime mutant cackled as it watched watched as the cage landed on you, Fred, Velma, Shaggy and, Scooby. You sighed, "Huh well this didn't work out as we planned." 

He quickly covered you guys in Fruitmeier's before running after Daphne. As Scooby started eating the Fruitmeier's, Fred shouted "Quick gang eat, it's Fruitmeier's." About half way through the cocoon you realized just how much you never want to eat Fruitmeier's again.

After you and the gang finally freeded yourselves you guys caught up to Daphne and monster right when he had her cornered. As the gang turned on the machine, you quickly grabbed the hoes full of fruitmeier and shot it at the monster effectively trapping it again the wall. 

Daphne ran towards you, "(Y/N) you saved me!" "Not right now Daph, we have to figure out why our trap didn't work right." You said as you and Fred walked away.

"What is going on here!" Sheriff Bronson Stone demanded as he bursted throught the door. "Why is the town's latest tourist attraction cocooned to the wall?" Questioned your dad. "Dad! Sheriff! Hold on." Answered Fred. "You don't understand that isn't a monster." You finished once you and Fred reached the monster. "Oh hopping steamed clams, (Y/N) and Fred. Then who is it?" Questioned your dad. "Franklin Fruitmeier." You and gang all answer in unison, 

"He was trying to rob the Crystal Cover bank." Explained Velma. "Uhh, that's impossible. Franklin Fruitmeier's the one who called us." Sneered Bronson. "What?" You all exclaimed in surprise. Franklin's Fruitmeier's walked in and started explaining, "I was making a clipper ship out of circuits balloons at my home-" "As people normally do." you thought to yourself. "-when the silent alarm rang at my house. Oh, good, gracuous! What is that?" 

"But if the Monster isn't Franklin Fruitmeier, then, dude, who is it?" Questioned Shaggy. "Professor Emmanuel Rafflo." You all once a again exclaimed in surprise. 

"That's right. I was trying to scare people away from the sewers, while I dug my way into the bank and got rich." Exclaimed a frustrated Professor Rafflo. "But you've got a job as a teacher, why do you need more money?" Questioned Daphne. Professor Rafflo stared blankly at you and the gang for a moment before you guys realized. "Oh." You and the gang replied followed by overlapping apologizes about how low teachers are getting paid. 

You listened on as Professor Rafflo explained his devious plan. "I discovered that the crystal cove caves were connected to the sewer by accident while collecting mold spores for my class. Once I realized the cave led right under the bank, I put my plan into motion. Fruitmeier's gave me secret access to the sewer, so I decided to frame balloon boy for the crime by using his disgusting dessert. I stage my own disappearance to throw doubt on any hint of my involvement. Oh, it was foolproof, genius." 

"But was it though? Because if it was truly genius you wouldn't have been caught." You laugh interrupting him. " I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you... you..." "meddling," Offers Bronson. "Yes, you meddling kids and you blasted dog ruined everything.

As they are hauling Professor Rafflo out, Daphn stops them, "Wait, what about this locket we found where you where digging?" "Never seen it before." Breathes out Professor Rafflo annoyed.  
"Alright well, guess we owe you kids thanks. You did save the bank. Although you also lost the town a serious revenue stream. Stream of Revenue." Exclaimed Bronson. "Man we can never just get thanks huh? Always gotta be backhanded compliments." You jest.

You and the gang are hanging out at Angel Dynamite's studio when you notice Daphne looking unhappy while gazing at the locket. "You ok Daph?" You ask as you walk over. "Yeah, I just don't get it, if the locket didn't belong to Professor Rafflo, then who?" Questioned Daphne. 

Your moment with Daphne is broken once this Mr.E characters calls to ominously state that "You are all doomed." You laugh nervously, "Well that's one way to end a mystery right?"


	2. The Creeping Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I sat on the last 5 minutes of the episode for so long. I just got busy playing Dead By Daylight with some friends that I completely forgot I didn't update. Anyways new chapter will be out soon (I actually mean soon this time😂).

"Oh, I am so bored. We haven't had a good mystery in, I don't know when!" Stated Velma in a dull tone. It was true, you and the gang were going through a dry spell recently. Where was all the people trying to commit crimes when   
you need them. 

"Hey, on the brightside Sheriff Bronson hasn't tried to throw us in jail or call our parents recently." You say trying to lighten the mood. You hear Fred snicker beside you, as everyone else turns and glares at you. You raise your hands as a sign to show you surrender, "Now's not the time, got it." "I thought it was funny." Whispers Fred, as you turn back around to work on your guys trap.

You hear Daphne sigh. "(Y/N), Fred, I think I've every magazine in your house." Not every magazine, you snicker. "Huh, what's that?" You and Fred shoot each confused looks before glancing up to see where Daph is looking. Whelp there's that magazine, you grimace. 

"No, don't!" "Daph, stop!" You and Fred yell out at the same time as you both lunge for the magazine. Your fingers skim the bottom of the magazine as Daphne yanks it up, pulling it out of both of your reaches. "Ouch." You whimper, when you land half way on the coffee table and the floor.

You and Fred have no choice but to watch as Daphne sees the magazine cover. "Traps Illustrated? (Y/N)! Fred!" Shrieks Daphne. You pluck the magazine out of Daphne's hands. "We, uh, we read it for the articles." You chuckle awkwardly. 

"In fact, it's where we got the idea for this little beauty." Proudly adds Fred. "Who do you expect to trap outside your front door?" Questions Velma. Before you could answer, the sound of your guys trap goes off. "Whoever that is." You answer smugly.

"Let's find out!" Fred responses, as you guys run excitedly to the door. That excitment is short lived once you guys realize it is only the mailman. "I got a package for, uh, the Jones twins." "Hey that's us!" You both reply as the excitement returns.

"Thank you," you say before slamming the door in the mailman's face. You hit the release button on the trap as you follow Fred to the couch. You cringe when you hear the mailman slam into the ground, "He's fine........ probably." You quietly mumble the last part.

You all gather around the mysterious box. "What is it?" Asked Scooby. "I don't know, I didn't order anything. What about you Fred?" You say as you turn towards you brother. "I didn't either. I'm not sure what it could be." 

"Like um, I think it's a box." You all turn to glare at Shaggy as he smiles awkwardly. You watch as Fred finally opens the box. You only catch a glimpse of an envelope before Velma snatches it up. 

"It's from Mr. E!" Velma gasps out. "Saved this for a rainy day. Enjoy." "Mr. E gives me the creeps." Responds Daphne. You watch as Fred starts to reach into box "Fred, careful. That could be a bomb." Warns Daphne. "Why would it be a bomb?" You try to ask, but you get cut off by Daphne before you could.

"Ooh, strike that. Cute purse." Corrects Daphne while she tries to grab the purse. "Check it out! 100% pure gator, made in Gatorsburg." Points out Fred. "Gatorsburg?" Questions Scooby. "It's this abandoned town that nobody ever goes to anymore." You pause to think for second before adding, "Well I guess now it isn't so abandoned anymore."

"But, that's impossible. Gatorsburg hasn't manufactured gator products in decades." Comments Daphne. "Not since the gator mines dried up." Adds Velma. "Gator mines?" Exclaims a shocked Scooby. You have to agree with Scooby on this one, what exactly is a gator mine?

You turn towards Velma waiting for the inevitable background information that she always seems to have about everything. 

"Gatorsburg was founded back in the 1800s." Ah there it is, you silently thought to yourself. "When a group of prospectors searching for gold struck something much more valuable. Alligators. Gatorsburg had more alligators than anywhere in the world. Overnight, Gatorsburg became a boomtown. The town became famous for it's gator skin products. Then the gator wells ran dry. Gatorsburg became a ghost town. 

"But, like Freddy it says it was made in Gatorsburg." Points out Shaggy after Velma finishes. "Ooh, smells new." Scooby adds after sniffing the handbag. You turn towards your brother and smile, already knowing where this was going. "Gang, we have a mystery on our hands." Happily exclaims Fred while rubbing his hands together. "Oh, sweet Christmas, finally!" Adds Velma, voicing what everyone was thinking. 

Without a second thought, you and the gang all turn and rush out the door eager to start solving this new mystery. However, you guys only make it a couple of steps out the front door before getting caught in the trap you forgot to turn off. "Oh, boy!" Sighs Shaggy. 

After spending an embarrassing amount of time trapped, you guys finally escape and hit the road. You watch as the gang loads into the van before turning towards Fred and a saying you'll drive today. After a quiet drive, you pull into Gatorsburg and park the van. You are only half way out of the van before Velma starts criticizing the town. "This is what happens when a civilization is founded on an entity gator-based economy." 

You briefly glance around before your attention is drawn towards the big gator statue. While walking up to get a better look, You scrunch up your face in a mixture of disgust and confusion. "Wow, this staue is uh certainly something." Before you could continue to comment on the staue, Fred's voice interrupts you. "Alright, gang, let's split up and look for clues." 

You turn from the statue to look for your usual search group, Daphne, Fred and Velma. You watch as Velma walks towards Shaggy, and Fred continues to walk towards the one of the abandon buildings. "Huh, I guess we aren't doing split up teams then." You mutter to yourself. 

"Hey," Daphne greets you, with a smile. "Hey, do you wanna search with me? It seems-" "Yes!" Daphne shouts, cutting you off. "I mean, yes." She tries again, blushing after she notices your expression. You look around before saying, "You know, compared to all of the other creepy places we go, this place is actually kind of peaceful. Crazy right?" You finish with a chuckle. Daphne laughs in response, causing you to smile at the sound.

"Let's go, gang, there's nothing to trap here." Fred shouts, walking towards the van. "Looks like Mr. E sent us on a wild goose chase." Fred continues in a quieter voice, once everyone is in the van. "Ah, yeah, more like a wild gator chase!" Corrects Shaggy with laugh.

Your laughter is cut short once you realize the key in the engine is only clicking instead of turning. "Hmm, that's weird." Fred comments, noticing your problem. You sigh as you pop the hood hatch, "Alright let's go see what the problem is." 

"Can you tell what the problem is?" Questions Daphne as you and Fred are looking under the hood. "You see that hole there?" Fred points out shining his flashlight. "That should be an engine." You finish for him.

You all quickly turn around as you hear an engine revving behind you. You only get a quick glance at the truck? As it approaches before your are blinded by the headlights. "You kids are in some serious trouble!" Grumbles the large bearded man as he gets out of the truck. "Hoo!" Gulped Shaggy.

You watch as the man advances on your brother. "Care tell me what you're doing Gatorsburg?" The man grumbles grabbing Fred's collar. You move to push the man off your brother, but before you could reach them, Daphne steps in front of you. "Our van broke down." Daphne says trying to appease the situation. 

"Maybe you could take a look at it. You look like you've got the hands for the job. Hey, what size is your ring finger?" You sigh as Fred finishes, your brother has no sense of danger. "Why the heck should I help you?" The man questions, pulling Fred closer. "Because you're.... a mechanic?" Velma answers smugly, crossing her arms. The mechanic sighs, "Touché."

You walk over to Fred giving him a quick once-over to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Here's your problem. Engine's missin'. Uh, I'm gonna have to order a new one from Crystal Cove. Seeing as that's over three miles away it won't arrive until morning." The mechanic diagnosed while rubbing his hands with a oily cloth. "Why are his hands dirty when he didn't touch anything?" You quietly whisper.

"So, like, you're saying we're stuck in this super creepy gator town all night long?" Questions a nervous Shaggy. After a couple of moments of sitting in silence, you all silently agree to call your parents to see if they would come pick you guys up. You turn towards Fred as everyone pulls out their phone to call their parents."Do you want to call dad or should I?" "I'll call him." Fred, answers with his phone already out. 

You can hear the phone dial twice before your dad picks up. You silently listen as the gang all says the same just at different times. You watch as everyone but Shaggy hangs up, shaking their heads. You all turn towards Shaggy hoping for a better result only to met with him facepalming and saying, "ooh, wait. Duh. It's Still Life night."

"Well so much for that idea gang." You state, as you watch Velma slide up next to Shaggy. "Guess we are here for the whole night." She says, somehow getting closer. You involuntarily cringe at the scene, before Scooby gets in between them. "And Scooby-Dooby too." Scoob happily adds, looking in between Velma and Daphne.

"Don't suppose you could recommend a hotel?" You hear Fred asking the mechanic. "My sister Greta runs the best in town." The mechanic answers, before pointing to the hotel up on the hill. "The Drowsy Gator." "Does being the only hotel in town really make you the best though." You mutter, causing the mechanic to turn and glare at you. "Alright guys, everyone in the van." You quickly add, as you turn to get into the drivers seat.

After arriving at the hotel, it only takes a few short minutes before the mechanic already has the Mystery Machine unhooked and is driving away shouting. "Oh, and a word of advice. Don't leave your rooms." 

You and the gang only gets half way up the stairs before Scooby starts shouting. "Raggy, Raggy!" "Huh?" Shaggy replies, as you all turn and rush down the stairs towards Scooby. "But but but uh oh?" Scooby whimpers as he points towards the sign, only to realize there is nothing wrong with it. You and the gang quickly shoot Scooby a confused look before turning back towards the hotel. 

"Oh, this place is somehow exactly how I thought it would look, while also being the complete opposite of what I thought it would look like." You comment as you and the gang walk towards the front desk. You watch as Fred repeatedly hits the bell, hoping to get Greta's attention. "We ain't got no rooms." Replies Greta, seemingly coming out of nowhere. 

"But your sign in the window says, 'Vacancy." Points out Fred, as he points towards the window. "Huh, well, that sign's broken." Greta says, once again trying to get you guys to leave. "But it's a painted sign." Retorts Velma. 

Greta sighs, before suddenly yelling, effectively startling you and the gang. "Gunther, we got guest!" "Why does his arms and legs move like that!? Normal people's bodies don't move like that!" You whisper in horror to the gang, as you watch Gunter 'walk' towards the group. 

"Well! Hello!" Hisses out Gunter upon reaching the gang. "This is my son, Gunther Gator." Introduced Greta grabbing her son, before point to herself. "I'm Greta Gator." "Your last names are Gator and you live in Gatorsburg?" Questioned Shaggy. "What a coincidence!" Continues Scooby, picking up Shaggy's train of thought.

"Yeah, coincidence." Answers Greta before her and Gunther break out into creepy laughter. You scrunch your face up in confusion at the scene unfolding before you. "Uh, we don't get many guests here at the Drowsy Gator." Greta states, while leading you up the stairs. "I wonder why?" You sarcastically mumble in response, just as Velma says "Shocker." 

"Like, are those claw marks?" Questions Shaggy as he points towards one of the Gator paintings hung in the hall. Greta turns and examines the painting for a moment before replying, "I don't see any marks?" "Wow." You comment sarcastically, unable to say anything else about that poor attempt to cover up the claw marks.

"I got a few hotel rules." Greta begins before abruptly turning and cutting you and the girls off from the shabby room. "Rule number one, boys and girls in separate rooms. No expectations!" You turn and point towards Fred, "Can I room with my brother?" 

Greta glanced between you and Fred for a moment before shouting "No expectations!" You huff as Velma cheerily declares "Then I guess, I'm with you two." You all turn as you hear Greta's breathing become rugged, "I said, no exceptions!" She yells while leaning over Velma. "But I'm a girl." Velma states dryly.

"oh, right. Rule number two stay in your rooms, no matter what you hear. That includes screams, moans, wails, pounding, clawing, scratching, and anything that sounds like a body being dragged across a hardwood floor." "Oh so just normal hotel rules, got it." You sarcastically quip. 

"Okay. Well, Shag, looks like you, me and Scoob are in this room." Fred turns welcoming the boys in. "I almost forgot! Rule number three, no pets in the hotel!" Greta states once again yelling, "What!" Scooby whimpers. You jump as Gunther suddenly appears behind you chuckling, "Hmm, hmm, hmm." 

"It's okay, Scoob." You hear Fred begin, before you turn towards Daphne and whisper, "If there are no pets allowed, then why does Gunther get to stay here? There is no way he is human." You smile as Daphne laughs, before you turn and watch the dramatic display between Scooby and Shaggy over Scooby sleeping in the van. 

Shortly after you guys watch as Scooby makes it out of the lobby door, Greta turned and shoved you and the girls into a room before slamming the door yelling at you to stay in the room. You sigh as you stare up at the ceiling, while waiting for Daphne and Velma to finish talking in the bathroom. You continue to stare at ceiling as they enter the room, only turning your head once you hear the door open. 

You go to ask where Velma is heading but, you decide to listen to the conversation instead after Daphne beats you to it. "Where are you going?" "I, uh, forgot something." "What?" "I forget." Velma replies before she closes the door, ending the conversation.

Daphne turns toward you, "So, alone again." "Yeah, this seems to keep happening huh?" You chuckle, as you scoot over on the bed. "Do you want to sit down." You ask, patting the spot you just moved from. "(Y/N) can I ask you something?" Daphne asks once she lays down next to you. "Of course, anything." 

"What do you see in our future?" "I figured we would still be solving mysteries like we are now. Fred has this idea that we would all be living together, so what type of sheets do you like?" You joke, but stop smiling once you notice Daphne's face. "I mean for me and you." You stare at her nervous expression for moment not entirely sure how to answer. "Oh, well I uh-" You start but are cut off by the door slamming across the hall. You quickly jump up, "We better go check on that noise." You say as you run out into the hall. 

You push against the door a few times to try and get it to open but it won't budge. "Hey Scoob it's us, let us in." You barely have time to finish your sentence before you and Daphne are yanked into the room. You start to ask what's wrong, but the pounding at the door answers your question before you get the chance. 

As you and Daphne run towards the other side of the room, the last thing you see is, Scooby tackling Fred before the room is plunged into darkness. After a moment or so of sitting in the dark the light begins to flicker back to life. 

You breathe out a sigh of relief due to the fact that you could now see a little better even if it is only for a second or two. However, that relief is cut short once the next flash of light reveals the gator people are quickly advancing on you guys.

"Quick, on the bed!" Yells Daphne as she starts running towards the bed. Since you are already fairly close to the bed, it takes you only a few short steps before you jump onto the bed. You quickly glance behind you to check on Fred and Scooby, before you attention is draw away by Daphne screaming. 

You move forward to go help her but you are quickly stopped by Daphne jumping into your arms. "Oh, (Y/N)!" Daphne dreamily sighs, as she wraps her arms tighter around you.

You and Daphne watch in horror as the gator people climb onto the footboard. "This is it. There's no escape!" Daphne shouts before hiding her head behind your shoulder, forcing you to tighten your grip on her so you don't drop her.

"I've got an idea. Quick, guys, the comforter." You quickly set Daphne down so you can follow Fred's directions. In a surprisingly flawless motion you guys throw the comforter over the gator people and run out the room.

You guys make it half way down the hallway before you throw open the door to a random room. "In here guys..... oh" You quickly glance between Velma and Shaggy before Scooby tackles Shaggy. "Scooby Doo!" 

"What's going on?" You hear Velma question as you and Fred quickly close and lock the door. "Gator people!" Shrieks Daphne in a tone that makes you cringe a little. "Come again?" Tries Velma again before Fred shushes her.

You and the gang stand in silence trying to determine whether the gator people are gone or not. "Maybe they're gone." Fred suggests after a few moments, only to have the electricity go out in response. "Oh!" Whines Shaggy.

You jump back in surprise as one of the gator people jump through the window behind Daphne "How did they get up here, we are on the second floor?" You can't help but question as you move to pull Daphne away the gator person. You watch as Velma pulls down the curtain rod causing it to fall right on the gator person. 

You and gang quickly turn and run into the bathroom. You only get a second to catch your breathe before Shaggy and Scooby point out another gator person hiding in the bathtub. You quickly turn and push the gator person down giving you and the gang a chance to run out the bathroom. 

After you catch up to the gang, you quickly turn as you hear Fred whisper, "Move toward the door, very slowly." Following Fred's directions, you back up against the wall alongside the gang and begin creeping towards the door. You jump in surprise as another gator person crashes through the floor and grabs Velma. 

"Velma!" "Shaggy!" You watch as Shaggy pulls Velma from the gator person's clutches causing her to fall on top of him. "Oh!" "Oh! You saved me!" "I did? Oh! Like, I did." You cringe a little at the scene between them, "Now's really not this time for this guys." 

Almost as if the gator person agreed with you, it grabs Velma's leg causing her to scream. "No!" You watch in surprise as Shaggy once again moves to save Velma. Only this time stopping once you all notice it's a detached arm grabbing her leg.

You all stare at it in shock as Scooby voices the groups thoughts, "That's disgusting." Velma seemingly snapping out of her disgust first, stands up and kicks the severed leg off of her, causing it to hit another gator person in the face.

"Wait! That isn't real. It looks like part of a costume." Fred states after the gator person gets hit. The gator person seemingly hearing your guys doubt in whether they are real or not, snaps his jaws closed on the leg and shakes like a dog. As if following the gator's example, the other two gator people begin advancing towards you and the gang.

You and the gang quickly run downstairs and out of the hotel. As you are running out the door Fred yells to the group, "Scooby, get behind the wheel." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" You question in a confused tone. "But the Mystery Machine is broken!" Adds Daphne, gestering towards the van. 

"Yes, which is why we're going to push it." Fred says answering both of your questions. You and gang quickly scramble to get behind the van while Scooby gets in the driver's seat.

You all grunt as you struggle to push the heavy van towards the hill. Finally reaching the top of the hill, you all watch as the van speeds up and spins around allowing you guys to run and jump onto the van. 

You hold on tight as the van goes racing down the hill and through town, only stopping after Scooby hits the brakes. "Look! They're stopping." You hop down from the side of the van and turn towards the direction Velma is pointing. 

Fred takes a couple of steps towards the gator people,"They weren't trying to eat us. They just want us out of town." "Why?" Questions Daphne. "They are probably trying to hiding something." You offer as a possible solution. "Maybe, but if we're going to solve this mystery we have to go back into Gatorsburg." Fred says with a determined voice. "Say what?" Questions Shaggy and Scooby in unison.

After spending around 10 minutes creeping around town you and the gang finally come across gator people. "Like, it's them." Shaggy points out before you and the gang sneak behind a pile of boxes. 

After checking to make sure the gator people didn't see the gang, you crouch down to examine the box in front of you. You turns towards the gang, "Everyone look for something to open this box with." You spend a couple of minutes trying to use a stick you found to pry the box open before Velma walks up next to you. "I found a crowbar." You gesture towards the box as you stand up.

With the crowbars help it only takes Velma a minute to get the lid off. "Huh?" Says Scooby, as Velma pulls out a belt from the box. "One hundred percent pure gator. This looks just like the purse Mr. E sent us." "Let me see that." Says Daphne holding her hand out towards Velma. 

You can't help but be impressed as you watch Daphne twist the belt causing it to wrap around her in arm in one fluid movement. You quickly move to help Daphne when she groans in pain, moving her arm to let the belt fall to the ground. 

"What happened?" Questions Fred as you inspect Daphne's arm. "I'm allergic to imitation animal skin. Pleather, fake fur it all makes me break out." "Are you okay?" You ask Daphne as you only half way listen to the conversation the gang is having." "It'll go away soon, thank you (Y/N)." Daphne replies with a blush as she glances down to where your hand is still holding her arm. "Oh, my bad." You laugh as you drop her arm and walk next to Fred.

You and Fred spend the next twenty minutes planning/setting up the trap and giving directions to the gang. You watch as the first part of the plan is set into motion, Scooby and Shaggy being the bait. "Like, dude, you gator freaks! You're, like, the ugliest crocodiles ever!" "Who are you calling a crocodile?" One of the gators with a bad haircut questions. "Get them!" Shouts the female gator. 

You ready your part of the snare trap made out of belts. "Now!" Shouts Fred as you all yank down the belt. You watch as the gator people are thrown all around thanks to your trap. Finally getting throw and locked into a gator skin chest. "Got 'em." Says Scooby as everyone climbs onto a chest so the gators can't escape.

"Old 45, gets 'em every time." You and Fred fist bump as he shows the gang the trap from your scrapbook. You watch as Velma gets up to call the police.

About half an hour later, you and the gang are standing next to the handcuffed gators thanks to the first set of policemen that arrived. "Time to find out who these greedy gators really are." Fred says as he starts pulling off the masks. 

"Grady Gator?" Gasps Daphne once the first gator is unmasked. "Greta Gator?" Continues Shaggy. "Gunther Gator?" Finishes Scooby. You look around at the gang before turning to look at the gators. "I mean it was obviously the Gators." You notice as everyone turns to you, before you continue, "They are the only people in this town, plus they weren't getting attack. Not to mention the Gator's didn't do anything to hide their hair." "Oh." Replies everyone in unison.

"But why?" Fred asks, causing you to shrug your shoulders, before turning towards the Gators. "After we ran out of gators, everyone moved out of Gatorsburg. But not us" Starts Grady Gator. "This is our home." Finishes Greta Gator. 

"So, with no alligators left, you decided to make imitation gator products and pass them off as real." Starts to explains Daphne. "But you couldn't have anyone snooping around Gatorsburg. So you created the creeping creatures to scare people away." Continues Velma. "Then you could run your counterfeit gatoring without anyone knowing who you were or what you were up to." Finishes Fred.

"Like, that is one ridiculous plan." Adds Shaggy. "And you know what? We would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling juveniles and your unauthorized investigation of our synthetic gator accessories." 

"You're tellin' me this gator stuff is fake? I paid a fortune for this tracksuit!" You try to stifle your laugh but seeing the Sheriff Bronson covered in a fake gator skin is too much for you. "Sorry Sheriff." Velma says hoping the Sheriff won't hear your laughter. 

"Man, I gotta get out of this suit. This fake gator doesn't breathe. I'm starting to smell a little.....funky. Arrest them. Even though I have absolutely no jurisdiction here!" The Sheriff finishes, angrily stomping towards his cruiser as the deputies esscort the gators to the car. 

You stop laughing as you realize you guys don't have a ride home, Fred apparently thinking to same thing , runs to try and flag down the Sheriff. "Wait, Sheriff, can you give us a ride? The Mystery Machine isn't-" You quickly turn as the sound of the Mystery Machine starting cuts him off.

You and the gang gasp as the Mystery Machine turns on without a problem. "Like, there's no engine in the Mystery Machine! It's haunted!" Exclaims a shocked Shaggy. 

"Hold on, let's check under the hood." You reply as you open the door so you can pop the hood. Before you could look at the engine, a letter tapped to the inside of the hood catches your attention. 

"It's from Mr. E." Velma says as Daphne grabs the letter from the hood. "Hope you had a good time in Gatorsburg but be warned, there are more mysteries to come. This is only one piece of the puzzle." 

"Puzzle? What's that supposed to mean?" Questions Fred, turning towards the group. "Like, I've got a bad feeling we're going to find out!" Almost as if the thunder could sense the ominous moment, it boomed through the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize how long this would take to write when I first started. The next chaper will be coming out soon, probably a week or a couple of days I'm not sure. I'm currently working on the same thing I'm doing in this fic but for the show Community instead (Britta/Reader). Anyway thanks for read!


End file.
